


You Liar

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: APH Kink Meme De-Anon [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink meme story, M/M, WW2 mentions, a little sad, slightly angsty, switching of point of view, use of both country and human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's changing yet staying the same and people have their demons and other's have their opinions so why do when the demons and words fight, the words are more likely to win?</p><p>Or </p><p>Germany and Estonia leave the hidden home for a time and words are said and thoughts are spoken and the stars look extra pretty when they get back. </p><p>Or </p><p>Estonia confronts people and Germany wishes that they could forgo everything and stay in the hidden house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Song that was listened to while writing: Liar by Mumford and Sons (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoOXCBFVoQ8)
> 
> Warnings: Same as last time. (why do I write them like so!! woe is the couple I write.)

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
You Liar  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Eduard frowns when Ludwig walks into the room, and then the Baltic is leaning forwards to get off the bed, rushing over to Ludwig and wrapping his hands around his neck. They have made it back to their little hide out and Ludwig regrets bringing Eduard with him when he went back to the main house. However his boss had asked for Ludwig to bring along the nation that was helping him come up with some plans, and he couldn't say no and being back there made Eduard sad. 

“I'm sorry.” Ludwig mutters into soft hair, voice tight as he knew that Estonia would be forcing back tears. 

Once the other nations that his men had taken over found out that Eduard was helping him there was a ruckus, hoarse screaming from other nations and Estonia trying to explain himself logically. Even Poland, the nation that probably knew more than any other looked at him with disdain. When things did finally die down and Estonia had met with his boss, forcing shakes from his hands, Ludwig couldn't get a single word from him. Every word spoken was directed towards his boss or to the other men in the room. 

“He is someone we should keep on our side.” His boss had mentioned when they were leaving, to go back to the main house to stay there for the night, Estonia walking ahead. 

“Of course sir.” Ludwig had nodded in agreement because he did agree; he wanted to keep Estonia (mostly Eduard because Eduard was the one he fell in love with, not that he didn't love Estonia too). Estonia's smarts were just too much to give up, he was an asset that his side could use. His people weren't too bad, though some fought, some also joined his army and the government set up was willing to help. 

Eduard's muttering pulls him out of the thoughts that had bombarded him since they went back to the little hidden home, “I'm sorry.” Eduard mutters into his chest, repeating it in every language the Baltic could think of. 

“Don't be.” Ludwig insists, pushing the other nations away so they can look at each other in the eye. “Ignore their words.” He's more insistent this time, wanting to believe what he's saying, “They don't understand anything. They're ignorant. You are not a liar, or a betrayer, or anything that isn't Eduard. You are strong.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Eduard pushes his glasses up, cleaning them right at this moment would be stupid but it will need to be done before the night is over. Ludwig's words echoes in his mind and as reassuring as they are supposed to be, there are too many words that were left unsaid. “I love you.” Eduard mutters, as he climbs out of the bed and moves to the living room.

He's not going to leave, he's learned that anyone who hears what he's done is just going to hate him and he's not ready to be hated by the rest of the nations. The hateful words from earlier that week echoes just as Ludwig's do, only difference is those are louder. The words he heard come from Poland's mouth – one of the nations who once held Eduard's land – were sharp and unforgiving. Accusing and spiteful. Then again, his own logical words held nothing but the false hope and quiet rage Estonia was use to. 

“I promise.” He had muttered, bending down near Poland's chair. “Please don't be mad at me.” 

Poland had scoffed, “Not mad.” Throaty coughing before, “Just don't lose yourself.” 

That had set Estonia in a huff, one that the blond nation hadn't deserved. “I'm not going to lose myself,” he cursed, “I'm not stupid.” 

“He's just worried about you.” Hungary had caught them right before they were leaving for a meeting. She looked mussed up and upset but she was his cousin? language cousin? something related via their shared language history and they spent time together before and he remembers her from his younger years so he listens as she speaks. “We're all a little worried.” She admitted, “Just, be safe?” 

That hadn't quelled how upset he was or the multitude of emotions flying through him but he did lean forward and hug her, “I am.” He muttered. 

And he was, even now hidden away from the rest of the world. Ludwig wouldn't hurt him – maybe Germany was hurting his people, something he was angry over – but Ludwig would protect him, even from himself. “I'm safe.” He mutters once again as walks to the front door. 

“Where are you going?” A voice shocks him out of his thoughts. Only one person it can be. 

“Ludwig.” Eduard says as he turns, “I wanna look at the stars.” 

Ludwig's hair is messed up and he's got a sleepy look on and Eduard knows that just a minute ago Ludwig was angry and worried that he was going to leave but there's no where he can leave to so he'll stay. If only because it's safe. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ludwig wonders when he got this possessive, wonders when all he wants is this. Eduard lays in his arms, staring up at the sky talking about each constellation he can see. 'He's so smart.' Germany can hear his boss say, 'Figure out a way to sway him to our side.' But Ludwig doesn't want to think about that. He doesn't want to think about all those words that the nations say and all those words that his boss says and he just want to be here. 

Ich liebe dich Ludwig thinks as he pushes the part of him that his boss controls down. He doesn't feel like being Germany and he doesn't want to go back to those meetings and he doesn't want to deal with the war and he doesn't even want to deal with his own people because right at this moment he's feeling something he'd never felt before and that thing is love. 

(and fear but he doesn't want to think about fear, just like he doesn't want to think about the ending of the war because that's stuff is worrisome).

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
